Nie mehr alleine sein
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Er wollte nicht weinen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein paar Tränen den Weg über seine Wangen fanden.
1. 1 Teil

**Nie mehr alleine sein**

Es regnete schon seit Stunden, Kouichi saß am Fenster seines Zimmers und blickte gedankenverloren in die Ferne.

Eigentlich wollte Koji heute zu ihm kommen, doch inzwischen war es schon sehr spät und sein Bruder war noch immer nicht da.

‚Vielleicht ist ihm etwas wichtiges dazwischen gekommen.' Überlegte Kouichi. ‚Aber er hätte sich wenigstens bei mir melden können.'

Kouichi hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Seine Mutter warf einen Blick in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes. „Ist Koji wieder nicht gekommen?"fragte sie, als sie seinen traurigen Blick sah. Kouchi schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Seine Mutter ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. „Hast du ihn schon einmal gefragt warum er zu euren Treffen einfach nicht kommt." Wollte sie wissen. Kouichi starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. „Ja." Antwortete er kurz. „Und was ist der Grund?"„Er sagt immer, dass er etwas wichtiges zu tun hatte, aber er sagt mir nie was es war."Er senkte seinen Blick.

„Frag ihn noch mal danach. Er wird schon seine Gründe haben."Meinte seine Mutter. Kouichi nickte wieder. „Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen. Ich möchte allein sein."„Natürlich."Mit diesen Worten stand seine Mutter auf und verließ das Zimmer.

‚Ja alleine. Ich war so lange Zeit alleine. Aber als Koji dann in mein Leben kam hat sich das geändert.'

„Doch jetzt bin ich wieder allein. Warum lässt du unsere Treffen immer wieder platzen? Kannst du mich nicht mehr leiden?"Tränen traten in seine Augen und rannen über Kouichis Wangen. „Kannst du mich nicht leiden Koji weil ich nicht so stark und mutig bin wie du. Oder warum? Koji sag mir den Grund."Murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Sag mal wolltest du dich heute nicht mit Kouichi treffen?"Kojis Vater saß am Tisch und sah zu seinem Sohn der auf der Couch lag und vor sich hin starrte. „Ja eigentlich schon, aber es gibt da eine Sache die ich noch klären muss."Antwortete Koji. „Welche denn? Vielleicht kann ich dir dabei helfen."Meinte sein Vater. „Nein, dabei kann mir keiner helfen."Koji stand auf ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen und ging in sein Zimmer.

Dort ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. ‚Kouichi ich liebe dich, aber nicht als meinen Bruder, meine Liebe geht weit darüber hinaus. Aber ich kann dir das nicht einfach so sagen. Bestimmt wirst du mich nicht mehr leiden können, wenn ich es dir sage. Oder was ist wenn du mich auslachst."Daran, dass sein Bruder das Gleiche für ihn empfand, daran wagte er nicht zu glauben.

„Kouichi es tut mir leid, dass ich unsere Treffen immer platzen lasse." Sagte er leise. „Aber jedes Mal wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin wünschte ich mir ich könnte dich im Arm halten. Ich will dir meine Gefühle gestehen. Ich will dich an mich drücken und deine Nähe spüren."

Koji drehte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen.

Er wollte nicht weinen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein paar Tränen den Weg über seine Wangen fanden.

Wenn er Kouichi nicht bald seine Liebe gestehen würde, würde er noch verrückt werden.

Kouichis Mutter hatte noch Mal einen Blick ins Zimmer geworfen. Kouichi lag im Bett den Rücken zur Tür gewandt. Aber sie konnte sehen wie sein Körper zitterte und sie hörte auch sein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Leise schloss sie die Tür wieder und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort ließ sie sich auf der Couch nieder. ‚Koji warum kommst du immer seltener zu einem eurer Treffen? Weißt du eigentlich was du deinem Bruder damit antust?' fragte sie in Gedanken. „Vielleicht war es falsch euch zu trennen als ihr noch so klein ward. Vielleicht findest du deshalb nicht die Nähe zu deinem Bruder so wie er es sich wünscht."Sprach sie leise mit sich selbst.

Spät in der Nacht lag Kouichi noch immer wach im Bett. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Koji. Er musste den Grund wissen warum sein Bruder nicht in seiner Nähe sein wollte. Schließlich waren sie doch Brüder – Zwillinge. ‚Aber ich liebe dich doch Koji mehr als einen Bruder. Doch jetzt wo du dich immer seltener blicken lässt. Mir ist als würde ein schwerer Stein auf meinem Herzen liegen. Dieser Stein macht mir das Atmen schwer. Aber wenn du ihn meiner Nähe bist, ist alles anders. Du nimmst mir diese schwere Last ab.

Ich bin glücklich wenn ich einfach nur in deiner Nähe sein kann.' „Aber ich würde auch alles dafür geben, den Mut aufzubringen dir meine Liebe zu gestehen."Diese Gedanken gingen dem Älteren durch den Kopf.

Als Koji am nächsten Tag aufwachte, waren seine Gedanken als erstes bei Kouichi. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er musste ihm endlich die Wahrheit sagen. Auch wenn ihn sein Bruder dann verachten oder hassen würde.

Er würde seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen und es ihm sagen.

Mit diesem Beschluss stand er auf. Er duschte sich schnell und schlüpfte in seine Klamotten.

Dann führte sein Weg ihn sofort zu seinem Bruder. „Das Frühstück kann warten."Beschloss er.

Dann ging er zur Tür hinaus und rannte los. Er fuhr nicht mit der U-Bahn sondern lief den ganzen Weg.

Als er vor der Tür stand musste er noch Mal seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen um nicht wieder kehrt zu machen. Langsam hob er seine Hand in Richtung Klingel. Kurz davor stoppte er noch einmal. „Komm schon, dass ist doch nicht so schwer."Machte er sich selbst Mut. Nun drückte er fest entschlossen den Klingelknopf. Wenig später wurde die Tür von seiner Mutter geöffnet. „Hallo Mama."Begrüßte er sie. "Guten Morgen Koji. Du bist aber schon früh unterwegs."Erwiderte sie. „Ja, ich muss dringen mit Kouichi reden."Antwortete er. „Ich hoffe doch, dass es darum geht warum du immer seltener zu eueren Treffen kommst." Die beiden standen mittlerweile im Vorzimmer. „Kouichi leidet sehr darunter dass du ihn so oft versetzt. Gestern hat er im Bett gelegen und geweint."Berichtete sie. „Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht. Aber ich musste mir über etwas sehr wichtiges Gedanken machen."Erklärte er. „Na gut, dann geh jetzt zu ihm. Aber ich glaube er schläft noch."Koji nickte. Er ging zu dem Zimmer seines Bruders.

Leise schlich er sich hinein. Kouichi lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er ging zum Bett und beugte sich über ihn. Koji hörte seinen Bruder im Schlaf etwas murmeln. „Koji... bitte bleib bei mir. Ich will nicht alleine sein."Eine einzelne Träne lief an seinem Gesicht herab.

Der Jüngere ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und fuhr seinem Bruder sanft durch das Haar. „Es tut mir leid Kouichi."‚Er ist so wunderschön.' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Eine Weile beobachtete Koji das Gesicht seines Bruders und studierte es. Dann – ganz leicht – strich er ihm über die Wange.

Kouichi der dadurch wach wurde öffnete seine Augen und blickte in die seines Gegenübers.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen beide. Dann fragte Kouichi: „Was machst du hier?"„Ich wollte mit dir reden."Begann Koji. „Kouichi, es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern nicht gekommen bin. Aber ich musste über etwas nachdenken."„Und was ist mit all den anderen Treffen zu denen du nicht gekommen bist?"wollte Kouichi wissen. Koji seufzte. „Nun ja, ... Kouichi der Grund ist dass ..."er hielt Inne. Kouichi wartete ruhig bis er weiter sprach. „Kouichi ich bin wegen meiner Gefühle für dich nicht gekommen." Kouichi war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen aber nicht auf das. „Hasst du mich wirklich so sehr?"Tränen traten in seine Augen. „Was?"Koji sah seinen Bruder überrascht an. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er begriff, dass sein Bruder nicht verstanden hatte was er sagen wollte. „Nein Kouichi, dass meinte ich damit nicht. Ich dachte wenn ich mich nicht mehr mit dir treffe vergehen meine Gefühle wieder. Doch sie wurden immer stärker. Kouichi ich... ich liebe dich. Aber nicht so wie man seinen Bruder eigentlich liebt."Koji wendete sein Gesicht ab. Sein Bruder sah in stumm an.

‚Bestimmt kann er mich jetzt nicht mehr leiden.' Nahm er an.

Doch da irrte er sich. Nun war es Kouichi der seinem Bruder über die Wange strich und ihn zwang ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Koji." Seine Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Ich liebe dich auch."Sagte er lächelnd und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Kouichi." Mehr brachte Koji nicht über die Lippen. Sanft zog der Ältere – der ja noch immer im Bett lag – seine Bruder näher zu sich, bis beide neben einander lagen und ihre Lippen sich sanft berührten. Koji schlang seine Arme um seinen Bruder. Das war es was er sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte Wovon er so manche Nacht geträumt hatte. Koji drückte seine Lippen fester auf die seines Bruders.

Doch dieser Moment wurde jäh unterbrochen. Ihre Mutter kam nämlich ins Zimmer.

Schnell trennten sich die beiden wieder von einander und blickten ihre Mutter an.

Diese schien glücklicherweise nichts bemerkt zu haben. „Kouichi, du liegst noch immer im Bett? Willst du nicht langsam mal aufstehen und etwas frühstücken?"fragte sie. „Ja gleich."Gab er zur Antwort. „Koji du kannst auch hier frühstücken wenn du willst."„Ja gerne."Erwiderte der Jüngere. „Na dann kommt ihr beiden."Damit verschwand sie wieder in der Küche.

Die beiden Brüder lächelten einander an. Dann gaben sie sich abermals einen Kuss. „Nun komm aber."Meinte Koji. „Bevor uns unsere Mutter wirklich noch erwischt."Kouchi musste wieder lächeln.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte gingen sie in die Küche. „Aber von jetzt an treffen wir uns wieder öfters. Denn ich will nie mehr alleine sein."Meinte Kouichi. „Ja ganz bestimmt."Stimmte ihm sein Bruder zu.

to be continute...


	2. 2 Teil

Was denn? Nicht ein einziges Kommi? Gefällt euch meine FF den gar nicht. Schreibt mir doch bitte ein paar Kommentare. bettel

**Teil 2**

Koji saß gerade an seinen Hausaufgaben, als jemand an seiner Zimmertür klopfte. „Ja. Komm rein."Meinte er.

Sein Vater trat ins Zimmer. Koji wandte sich ihm zu. „Oh, du bist es. Ich dachte Kouichi wäre gekommen."„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss."schmunzelte sein Vater.

Gleich darauf wurde sein Gesicht aber wieder ernst. „Koji, ich muss mir dir über etwas sehr wichtiges reden."Begann er. „Worüber denn?"wollte Koji wissen. „Komm, wir setzten uns auf dein Bett." Koji stand auf und nahm neben seinem Vater Platz, der sich bereits gesetzt hatte.

„Koji, ich habe ein Jobangebot bekommen. Im Ausland. Genauer gesagt in Deutschland. Ich habe das Angebot angenommen."Er machte eine kurze Pause um Koji's Reaktion abzuwarten.

Doch dieser saß nur stumm da und sagte nichts.

„Hast du mich verstanden Koji? Wir werden fort ziehen, fort von Japan. In einem Monat."„Nein."Das war alles was Koji antwortete. „Was nein. Willst du denn hier bleiben?"erkundigte sich sein Vater. „Ich will nicht weg."„Du willst deine Freunde nicht verlassen, das verstehe ich..."er wurde von Koji unterbrochen, der wütend aufgesprungen war. „Nein du verstehst gar nichts. Es geht nicht um meine Freunde! Es geht um Kouichi – meinen Bruder. Ich will mich nicht von ihm trennen!"„Koji, ich habe das Angebot bereits angenommen. Daran kann man nichts mehr ändern. Versteh das doch."Sein Vater war nun schon leicht verärgert. „Es ist mir egal ob du das Angebot bereits angenommen hast. Dann sagst du eben wieder ab. Ganz einfach."Brauste Koji auf. „Das geht nicht so ganz einfach!"nun war sein Vater richtig wütend geworden. „Ich habe das Angebot angenommen. Und in einem Monat fliegen wir nach Deutschland. Du kommst mit. Das ist mein letztes Wort!"mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer seines Sohnes.

Koji ließ sich auf sein Bett zurück fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen. ‚Ich will nicht weg ziehen. Ich will hier bleiben, bei Kouichi.'

Koji schreckte auf, jemand war in sein Zimmer gekommen. Er hob den Kopf und sah in Richtung Tür. Dort stand sein Bruder und blickte ihn an.

Kouichi sah in die traurigen Augen seines Bruders. Und sofort wusste er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. „Was ist denn los?"erkundigte er sich. „Gar nichts."Wehrte Koji ab und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. „Das glaube ich dir nicht."Kouichi setzte sich neben seinen Bruder auf das Bett. „Unser Vater ist mir gerade entgegen gekommen. Er mir nur gesagt dass er was zu erledigen hat. Er sah außerdem wütend aus."„Ich habe mich mit ihm gestritten." Berichtete Koji. „Worüber denn?"„Unwichtig."Kouichi seufzte, aus seinem Bruder war nicht viel heraus zu bekommen.

Aber wenn er nicht darüber sprechen wollte, würde er das akzeptieren. Er legte seinen Arm um Koji und zog ihn näher zu sich. „Koji, egal worum es geht. Es wird schon wieder gut werden." Wollte er seinen Bruder beruhigen. ‚Du hast ja keine Ahnung Kouichi. Nichts wird gut werden, gar nichts.' Sagte er in Gedanken. Koji schloss seinen Augen. Er wollte Kouichi nichts davon erzählen. Aber er wusste, dass er es ihm nicht verschweigen konnte. Wenn er es ihm nicht sagen würde, würde er es wahrscheinlich von seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter erfahren. Irgendwann musste er es ihm sagen, doch nicht jetzt. Den jetzigen Moment wollte er einfach nur genießen.

Er legte sich zurück auf sein Bett und zog Kouichi mit sich. „Ich liebe dich Kouichi."Hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Kouichi legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust seines Bruders. „Ich liebe dich auch Koji." Erwiderte er. Er fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger die Konturen von Koji's Gesicht nach. Er begann bei der Stirn fuhr neben dem Auge vorbei über die Wange bis zum Kinn.

So lagen beide eine Zeit lang da. Bis Koji das Schweigen brach. „Ich muss dir was sagen."Kouichi drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah in Koji's Augen.

Dieser atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann.

„Ich hatte heute ein Gespräch mit unserem Vater. Kurz bevor du gekommen bist. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er ein Jobangebot in Deutschland bekommen und auch angenommen hat. Wir werden in einem Monat nach Deutschland ziehen."Stille. Keiner der Beiden sagte ein Wort.

Kouichi richtete sich auf. Er wendete den Blick von Koji ab. So viele Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf. „Koji, du kannst doch nicht so einfach fortgehen. Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen?' „Kouichi?" Koji hatte sich nun ebenfalls aufgerichtet. Er wollte etwas sagen, stoppte aber, als er seinem Bruder ins Gesicht sah.

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und tropften auf seine Hände die er zu Fäusten geballt hatte. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst." Schluchzte er. „Kouichi , ich will es doch auch nicht, aber..." Er wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte.

Er zog seinen Bruder wieder näher an sich und hielt in fest in seinen Armen. Kouichi erwiderte die Umarmung seines Bruders. „Bleib bitte bei mir. Lass mich nicht alleine."Flehte er. „Unser Vater lässt das nicht zu. Er hat gesagt ich muss mit nach Deutschland. Er versteht nicht, dass wir uns so nahe stehen. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich so oft es geht besuchen werde."Sanft streichelte Koji durch das Haar seines Bruders. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich dieser wieder gefangen und Koji wische die Tränen seines Bruders sanft mit den Fingern weg.

Kouichi befreite sich aus der Umarmung. „Ich muss jetzt nach hause." Meinte er und stand auf. „Ist Okay. Treffen wir uns morgen wieder?" fragte Koji. „Vielleicht."Gab sein Bruder noch zur Antwort bevor er ging.

Kouichi lief durch die Straßen der Stadt. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und ließen seine Umgebung verschwommen aussehen.

Als er an einem Park vorbei kam blieb er kurz stehen. Er wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tränen weg, aber es kamen immer wieder welche nach. Er sah zwei Jungen die im Park spazieren gingen und lachten. Die beiden glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen. ‚Das müssen auch Zwillinge sein, genau wie Koji und ich."Als er wieder an Koji dachte, zeriss es ihm fast das Herz.

Bald würde Koji fort ziehen. Er würde ihn nur noch sehr selten sehen können.

Er lief weiter bis er zuhause angelangt war. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und stürmte in sein Zimmer. Dort warf er sich auf sein Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Noch immer liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen. Unterdrückt schluchzte er in sein Kissen.

Seine Mutter, die gehört hatte wie er nachhause gekommen war, kam wenige Minuten später ins Zimmer.

„Kouichi, was ist passiert?"wollte sie wissen. Doch Kouichi antworte ihr nur mit einem „Lass mich alleine."„Willst du nicht mit mir darüber reden?"erkundigte sie sich. „NEIN!"schrie er.

„Na gut, dann eben nicht. Aber wenn du doch noch reden willst, ich bin da."Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

„Koji wie kannst du mir das nur antun?"Immer wieder stellte sich Kouichi diese Frage. ‚Ich will nicht von dir getrennt sein. Aber ich ertrage es auch nicht dich zu sehen, weil ich weiß dass wir uns trennen müssen.'

Ein Monat war schnell vergangen. Heute war der Tag an dem Koji zusammen mit seinem Vater und seiner Stiefmutter nach Deutschland fliegen würde.

Kouichi hatte sich – seit er erfahren hatte, dass sein Bruder nach Deutschland gehen würde – nicht einmal mit ihm getroffen.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen seine Bruder zu sehen, wissend dass er bald von ihm getrennt sein würde.

Koji hingegen fragte sich, warum sein Bruder ihm aus dem Weg ging, und nicht auf seine Anrufe reagierte. ‚Bist du etwa so wütend auf mich? Willst du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben? Das will und kann ich einfach nicht glauben.' Koji saß gemeinsam mit seinem Vater und seiner Stiefmutter am Flughafen. „Alles okay Koji?" fragte ihn sein Vater. Die Drei saßen in der Abflughalle und warteten auf ihren Flug. Koji nickte abwesend. ‚War es wirklich richtig von mir fortzugehen ohne ihm Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen? Aber vielleicht kommt er ja doch noch um sich zu verabschieden.' Hoffte Koji. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich aber auch einfach hier bleiben.' Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Vater. ‚Er würde das nicht gelten lassen.' Nahm er sich selbst den Mut.

„Komm Koji. Unser Flug geht gleich."Kojis Vater und seine Stiefmutter waren bereits aufgestanden. Er nickte und stand auf. Noch einmal wandte er sich um, in der Hoffnung Kouichi zu sehen, doch er sah ihn nicht. Also drehte er sich wieder und folgte seinem Vater.

Kouichi stand unterdessen auf einer Brücke von wo aus er die Flugzeuge die starteten und landeten gut beobachten konnte. „Koji."Seine Stimme war leiser als ein Flüstern.

Sie hatten sich doch gerade erst ihre Liebe gestanden. Und jetzt...

Er blickte in Richtung Himmel. Dort sah er das Flugzeug in dem sein Bruder saß und in Richtung Deutschland flog. Sein Bruder, für den er mehr empfand als nur Bruderliebe.

Das Flugzeug flog immer höher. Schließlich war es so weit entfernt dass Kouichi es nicht mehr sehen konnte.

‚Koji warum bis du fortgegangen?' Kouichi ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, zog die Knie an sich und schlang seine Arme darum. Sein Kopf ruhte auf den Knien.

‚Warum bist du nicht bei mir geblieben. Unser Vater hätte es mit Sicherheit erlaubt, wenn wir ihn noch mal gefragt hätten. Du hättest bei mir und unserer Mutter leben können. Bitte komm zurück. Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen?' Tränen traten in seine Augen und bahnten sich einen Weg an seinem Gesicht herab. ‚Koji, mein Bruder. Jetzt bin ich wieder ganz allein, genau so, wie bevor ich dich getroffen habe und dabei...

wollte ich doch nie mehr allein sein.

Ende


	3. 3 Teil

**Nie mehr alleine sein  
Teil 3 **

Kouichi saß noch wenige Minuten auf der Brücke. Dann stand er auf, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging nachhause.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg kam er an einer Eisdiele vorbei. ‚Hier haben wir zusammen Eis gegessen.' Erinnerte er sich. Sein ganzer Weg nachhause war voller Erinnerungen.

Er war froh als er endlich zuhause in seinem Zimmer war. Doch selbst hier war alles voller Erinnerungen.  
Auf seinem Schreibtisch stand ein Foto von ihm und Koji.

Er nahm es in die Hand und starrte es eine Zeit lang an. Tränen traten abermals in seine Augen. „Koji, warum hast du mich alleine gelassen?" flüsterte er. „Ich möchte dich so gerne wiedersehen."

Er ahnte ja noch nicht, wie bald sein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen würde.

_Flashback_

Koji ging auf das Flugzeug zu, mit welchem er nach Deutschland fliegen sollte.

Während er darauf zuging stellte er sich eine Frage immer und immer wieder. ‚Tue ich das Richtige?' Er stieg die Treppe zum Einstieg hinauf, hinter ihm sein Vater. Seine Stiefmutter ging vor ihm.

Koji blieb plötzlich stehen und warf einen Blick über den Flughafen und in den Himmel. Er sah das Gesicht seines Bruders vor sich. „Kouichi." Sagte er leise.

„Koji was ist denn los?" durch die Stimme seines Vaters wurde er aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Geh weiter Koji, die anderen wollen auch ins Flugzeug." Koji nickte und ging weiter.

Im Flugzeug setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und blickte aus dem Fenster. Sein Vater nahm neben ihm Platz. „Geht es dir gut Koji. Du siehst so blass aus." Koji nickte nur abwesend.

Er sah auf die Stadt in der er so lange gelebt hatte. Ohne zu wissen, dass er einen Bruder hat.  
Jetzt wusste er es, und jetzt musste er diese Stadt verlassen und seinen Bruder.

Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, doch er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater sah dass er weinte. Schnell wischte er die Tränen unauffällig mit seinem Ärmel weg.

Er erinnerte sich daran wie er Kouichi kennen gelernt hatte.  
Wie er in der Digiwelt fast wieder verloren hätte.  
Und er dachte an das, was im Krankenhaus geschehen war.  
Sein Leben hatte sich sehr verändert seit er Kouichi getroffen hatte – zum Guten.

„Ich kann nicht von hier weg gehen." Meinte er leise.

„Was ist?" sein Vater hatte gehört, dass er irgendwas gemurmelt hatte. Koji blickte seinem Vater in die Augen. „Ich sagte ich kann nicht von hier weg gehen. Ich möchte bei Kouichi bleiben. Es ist mir egal was du davon hältst. Ich werde es tun. Ich werde Kouichi nicht alleine lassen." Mit einem entschlossenen Blick stand Koji auf und wollte das Flugzeug wieder verlassen.

„Koji." Sein Vater war ebenfalls wieder aufgestanden. Koji wandte sich um und sah seinen Vater an. Dieser lächelte. „Es ist dir anscheinend sehr wichtig bei deinem Bruder zu bleiben." Stellte er fest. „Na gut. Tu was du für richtig hältst, ich werde dich nicht daran hindern." Koji lächelte nun auch. „Danke." „Aber deine Sachen sind schon alle im Flugzeug verladen." Äußerte sein Vater. „Schick sie mir bitte zurück." Bad Koji. „Ich muss jetzt gehen – zu Kouichi. Machs gut."

Er lief zum Ausstieg, die Treppe hinunter und weg vom Flughafen. ‚Kouichi ich bleibe bei dir.' Sagte er in Gedanken während er durch die Straßen zu Kouichi lief.

_Flashback Ende_

Kouichi lag auf seinem Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Das Foto von ihm und Koji hatte er auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen lassen. Er blickte starr zur Decke hinauf.

Er wollte seinen Bruder aus seinen Gedanken streichen, es tat ihm viel weh immerzu an ihn zu denken.

Doch das war nicht so einfach, immer wieder tauchte Koji vor seinen Augen auf. Er sah ihn wie er lächelte, wie er in seinem Bett schlief, wenn Kouichi ihn besuchen kam und er wieder mal verschlafen hatte. Er sah ihn wie er einfach nur neben ihm stand und ihn ansah.

„Koji, weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Wie soll ich Wochen oder sogar Monate ohne dich verbringen, wenn mir schon der erste Tag so schwer fällt."

Koji stand schon seit gut fünfzehn Minuten vor Kouichis Haustür. Er hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht getraut anzuläuten. ‚Er hat einen Monat lang nicht auf meine Anrufe reagiert, er wollte mich nicht sehen. Vielleicht kann er mich gar nicht mehr leiden.'

Schließlich schüttelte er diese Gedanken ab und rang sich dazu durch anzuläuten. Einige Minuten vergingen, aber niemand öffnete. Koji versuchte es noch mal, wieder keine Reaktion.

‚Vielleicht ist gar niemand zuhause.' Überlegte Koji. Er drehte sich um und ging wieder. ‚Aber wohin soll ich denn gehen?' fragte er sich. ‚Ich könnte zu Takuya gehen.'

Kouichi hatte die Glocke gehört, doch er wollte niemanden sehen.  
Seine Mutter war nicht zuhause. Sollte derjenige doch später noch mal kommen. Wenn seine Mutter zuhause war.  
Es läutete wieder. ‚Kann ich denn nie meine Ruhe haben.' Dachte er verbissen.

Er stand auf und wischte sich die letzten Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. Er ging durch den Flur, am Spiegel vorbei. Schnell war er einen Blick hinein. Man konnte sehen, dass er geweint hatte, doch das störte ihn im Moment nicht.

Er öffnete die Haustür, doch da war niemand mehr. Kouichi trat einen Schritt hinaus und blickte nach links und rechts. Doch er konnte niemanden sehen.

‚Zuerst verrückt läuten und sich dann verziehen. Das nervt.' Er schloss die Tür wieder und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

Koji war inzwischen bei Takuya angekommen.  
Kurz nachdem er angeläutet hatte wurde die Tür auch schon seinem Freund geöffnet.

Dieser war ziemlich überrascht als er sah wer da vor der Tür stand. „Koji was machst du hier? Ich dachte du fliegst heute nach Deutschland." „Das wollte ich auch, aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Kann ich bei dir telefonieren?" gab Koji zur Antwort. „Klar komm rein." Meinte Takuya.

Koji hatte es sich im Zimmer von Takuya aufs Bett gesetzt und wartete auf ihn.

„So da bin ich. Hier hast du mein Handy. Was ist denn mit deinem, dass du es nicht benutzen kannst?" Takuya überreichte Koji sein Handy. „Das ist gerade auf dem Weg nach Deutschland. Aber meine Sachen werden wieder zurück geschickt." Erklärte Koji.

Er wählte während er sprach die Nummer seines Bruders. Am anderen Ende erklang das Freizeichen. Koji ließ es einige Male läuten, doch es ging niemand ran. Schließlich legte er wieder auf.

Als Kouichis Handy läutete schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er war einen Blick darauf. ‚Takuya' blinkte auf dem Dispay auf. „Nein Takuya, ich habe momentan überhaupt keine Lust mit dir zu quatschen." Stöhnte er. Er ließ sich zurück in sein Kissen gleichen und ignorierte das Klingeln.

„Ich werde ihn später noch mal anrufen." Meinte Koji. „Sag mal Koji, wo wirst du eigentlich schlafen?" fragte Takuya. „Weiß noch nicht." Gab der Gefragte zur Antwort. „Könnte ich vielleicht eine Nacht bei dir schlafen?" „Sicher. Kein Problem." Meinte dieser.

Am späten Abend lagen beide in Takuyas Zimmer. „Koji warum bist du eigentlich hier geblieben und nicht nach Deutschland geflogen?" erkundigte sich Takuya. „Wegen Kouichi. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihm trennen." Beantwortete Koji die Frage. „Ihr habt euch einen Monat lang nicht getroffen warum das. Habt ihr euch gestritten?" war Takuya neugierig. Koji schwieg einige Minuten. „Oh, tut mir leid. Das geht mich eigentlich nichts an." Entschuldigte sich Takuya. „Nein, schon okay." Entgegnete Koji.

„Seit er erfahren hat, dass ich nach Deutschland gehe, wollte er mich nicht mehr sehen. Vielleicht kann er mich gar nicht mehr leiden." „Das glaube ich nicht." Widersprach ihm Takuya. „Ich bin sicher er wollte dich nicht mehr sehen, weil er dich so gern hat." „Wie soll ich das jetzt wieder verstehen?" verwundert blickte Koji Takuya an.

„Er wollte dich nicht treffen, weil er, jedes mal wenn er dich sah, daran denken musste dass du fortgehst." Erklärte Takuya. „Glaubst du das wirklich?" fragte Koji nach. „Ja das glaube ich wirklich." War sich Takuya sicher.

„Gleich morgen in der Früh werde ich zu ihm gehen." Beschloss Koji. „Das wird eine Überraschung für ihn werden, wenn er sieht, dass du noch hier bist. Ich würde sein Gesicht zu gerne sehen." Sagte Takuya.

„Aber ich glaube, es ist besser wenn du alleine zu ihm gehst. Schließlich will ich euch nicht stören." Grinste er. „Stören? Wobei denn?" wollte Koji wissen. „Tu nicht so unschuldig. Wir wissen doch alle, dass ihr ineinander verknallt seid."

Koji blieb der Mund offen. „Woher...?" „Da müsste man schon blind und taub sein um das nicht zu bemerken." Meinte Takuya. Koji musste lächeln. „Ich bin schön müde. Gute Nacht Takuya." Murmelte er. „He jetzt lenk nicht von Thema ab." Regte dieser sich auf. „Gute Nach!" wiederholte Koji. „Gute Nacht." Erwiderte Takuya.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Koji durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. „Wo bin ich denn?" fragte er sich noch im Halbschlaf. ‚Richtig in bin ja bei Takuya.' Bemerkte er. Koji war einen Blick auf den Schlafenden.

Koji stand auf und verließ leise das Zimmer um Takuya nicht zu wecken. Er wollte gleich zu Kouichi.

Glücklich lief er die Straßen entlang bis er vor der Hautür stand. Genau wie gestern.

Diesmal klingelte er gleich. Die Mutter der beiden öffnete die Tür. „Koji du hier?" fragte sie überrascht. „Ja ich erkläre dir alles später. Kann ich zu Kouichi?" drängte er. „Sicher, aber er schläft noch. Koji..." sie wollte noch was sagen aber Koji lief schon in das Zimmer seines Bruders.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ging auf das Bett zu in dem Kouichi noch immer schlief.  
Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, setzte er sich aufs Bett. ‚Er es so wunderschön wenn er schläft.' Dachte er und lächelte.

Plötzlich fing Kouichi an im Schlaf zu Reden. Koji verstand nur wenige Bruchstücke von dem war er redete. „Koji... bleib ... alleine..." „Kouichi." Flüsterte er. Er strich ihm durch das Haar. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Wange seines Bruders. „Kouichi." Sagte er nun etwas lauter. "Kouichi, ich bin's Koji."

Nun öffnete Kouichi langsam seine Augen. Eine Zeit lang starrte er seinen Bruder nur an. Dann hob er eine Hand und strich Koji über das Gesicht. „Koji... bist du wirklich da? Ist das kein Traum?" seine Stimme klang hoffend.

Kojis Hand ruhte noch immer auf Kouichis Wange. „Nein das ist kein Traum." Antwortete er.  
„Koji. Aber warum...? Wie...?" er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Warum bist du...?" fing er noch mal an. Doch Koji legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Kouichis Lippen und brachte seinen Bruder damit zum Schweigen.

„Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dich nie wieder verlassen will. Ich liebe dich Kouichi, das weißt du. Und von jetzt an wirst du nie mehr alleine sein." Versprach er ihm.

„Mein Koji." Flüsterte Kouichi. Sanft zog er ihn nun näher zu sich bis sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten. Eine Träne lief Kouichi über die Wange.

Koji küsste sie weg. „Nicht weinen Kouichi." Nuschelte er. „Ich bin so glücklich." Gab dieser zurück.

Wieder drückte Koji seine Lippen auf die seines Bruders.

Und beide wussten, von jetzt an würden sie...

nie mehr alleine sein.

**Ende**

So, das ist jetzt endgültig das Ende. Es gibt keine Fortsetzung mehr dazu. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Reviewt mir doch bitte.


End file.
